Twila, the Girl Who Was in Love with a Vampire
by Eres Li
Summary: The corrected version of TWILA, DA GIRL WHO WAS IN LUV W A VAMPIR. This one corrects all of the spelling and grammar mistakes, but the "plot" remains the same stupid thing that still doesn't make any sense to anyone.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Twila Beautiful Psycho Topaz (not Cullen, because I didn't meet Edward yet), and I live in Washington with my sister, Midnight. We live in a dark house that is far away from everyone else, and we are vampires. We feast on blood, and no one else knows that we are vampires, not even our mom, which is why we moved away to be by ourselves. Yes, we are LONERS.

I go to a high school where everyone thinks that I am really hot. I have straight, black hair and topaz eyes. My sister looks just like me, except her eyes are magenta. I wear a lot of black make-up on my eyes, even though I have dark circles under them. (AN: Okay, if you think that's lame, then FUCK YOU. Edward and Stephanie Meyers have them too, and Stephanie said that Edward was really hot, okay?) I don't like anyone at my school. I am a misanthrop (AN: look it up) which means that I hate other people, except for midnight.

One day, I met a really sexy vampire named Edward Cullen. He had really white skin, just like me. He is Satan's gift to this planet.(AN: I don't believe in God, I am an Atheist. I think Satan created this universe. God bless you, Satan, you are always in my heart.) Anyway, I met him in the school and he was with some fucking ugly ass bitch named Bella Swan. She was so stupid because she kept on falling out of her seat. Edward looked at me like 'What the fuck is this girl doing?'. I smiled a sexy and adventurous smile at him, and he knew right away that I was a vampire. I could tell from his eyes, which were the same color as mine.

"Hey." He said, walking away from Bella. There were some gay-ass, ghetto people in his way doing the Soulja Boy Crank Dat Dance, so Edward stared at them with is deathly eyes and they all ran away. I really hate cliques, and ghetto people think that they're cool. I give them the middle finger in the hallways and it it's all like "Yeah, who's tough now?" Haha, right?

Anyway, Edward and I sat together at the lunch table. Bella and that poseur Jacob were staring at us. Ed didn't pay any attention to her at all. He told me all about how he is a vampire, and that his father, Carlisle, and his mother, Esm e, wanted to meet me, and that his siblings Alice, Rosemarie, Jasper, and Emmett all loved me instantly.

So we skipped school early, and we went to this really big house in the woods. Jasper is really big and muscular so he knocked down all of the trees that were in the way.

When we got there, Carlisle came to the door immediately and gasped at how beautiful I was.

"You must be Twila. My, you certainly are attractive!" he teased, seductively. Ed, Jasper, Emmett, Allison, and Rosaline were all growling at him angrily. They were all sensitive because they liked me as well. Besides, it wasn't fair, because he was already married.

"Yeah, that's me," I laughed, and I bowed (AN: They do this in Japan because it is polite.) "Nice to meet you."

"So, I hear you are a vampire. Why don't you come to my house and we can talk all about it?"

I was so excited that I ran in quickly with my new friends following behind me.

End of Chapter 1.

Please, guys, tell me if it's good.  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

FLAMERS, BACK OFF! OKAY? My English is fine, you don't have to be a bitch about it, you fucking homosexuals. I told you not to read if you like Bella, because then you would be offended. I read this book many times, I think I would know their names.  
>Whatever you say, don't diss Tara Gillesbie, she is a fucking great writer! OKAY, HERE IS CHAPTER 2:<p>

When I walked into the house, Edward vanished and then reappeared at the piano (He's a vampire, he can do that). He started to play "Famous Last Words" by My Chemical Romance. I started to sing with my beautiful voice: "Well I know that I can make you stay, well then where is your heart? Where is your heart?"  
>Everyone gasped. Though they were vampires, they did not have a voice like mine. Suddenly, out of nowhere, they jumped on top of me and tried to take off my clothes.<br>"What are you doing?" I screamed. Their eyes were red; they had turned into SAVAGES. Then, they stopped in bewilderment.  
>"I'm sorry, Twila," said Edward, putting my clothes back on, "sometimes when we see someone, we can't resist, and we turn into beasts. It won't happen again."<br>"It's okay, a lot of people are attracted to me." I explained, and they all understood. "It must be your blood," said Carlisle, horrified, "Beauty, you have the rarest and most exotic blood in the whole world. Every vampire will want to drink it. It's much better than that other girl's, what is her name again?"  
>"That bitch's name is Bella." growled Japser. Midnight hugged him so he wouldn't become too angry that he would appear in Bella's house and strangle her with one touch of his finger, because he is really strong like the Hulk.<br>"Twila, I want you to marry me."  
>Alice screamed because she was a plebian. Edward protectively roared at her, furiously. Suddenly, he transformed!<br>"Oh my fucking God, no!" I shouted. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Ed's shirt burst open, showing his muscles. His topaz eyes turned pure black, and with strength and energy, he jumped at Alice.  
>"Twila is marrying me already!" he boomed, so loud that all the windows exploded and all the glass rained down like in Avril Lavigne's music video where she punches the mirror and the glass flies out around her. He started to fight with Alice to the death over...me.<br>Then, I compromised, "Guys, guys, guess what? Sorry that I'm not a lesbian!"  
>Alice started to cry tears of blood. "Why are her tears blood?" I asked, curiously.<br>"Oh no, this is bad." said Emmett, who had been in the bathroom the whole time. "We cry blood because they are from our previous victims whom we had bit before. Alice is losing blood and will be thirsty again, so RUN!"  
>Alice trying to jump on me and tear my flesh, but I moved out of the way. She attacked Rosemarie instead, who was pretty, but not as pretty as me. Rosemarie's throat flew open and blood poured out everywhere. Alice drank it.<br>"Oh my Satan!" I said, heartbroken. I caused so much trouble.  
>"It's okay, babe." Edward laughed, and then kissed me for the very first time! (He turned from black Ed to white Ed, like Hotsanharu from Fruity Basket, and he calmed down).<br>"She's just a vampire, she'll come back to life."  
>So they seeded (?) Alison, and she fell asleep. Rose came back to life. We had Burger King for dinner because I was in a hurry. I went home thinking of Edward the whole time, and how his flaming hot lips felt on mine. His body was so warm, I couldn't wait to see him again.<br>End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

OKAY, PEOPLE WHO REVIEW TO SAY SHIT ABOUT MY STORY CAN GO FUCK THEMSELVES. My story is believable, you just have to keep reading it and you will see why! And to the people who give me good reviews, Thank you, you guys rock ! Love you!

Chapter 3

"Hey bitch, what are you doing at home?" asked Midnight.  
>"You have to promise not to say anything." I said nervously.<br>Midnight laughed, "Who would I tell? We're loners, remember?"  
>"Oh...yeah." I said, and I told her everything that had happened. She gasped when I told her about when Edward kissed me. "Wait," she screamed, "Are you guys in love now, or what?"<br>"Yeah, we're going to Homecoming together." I showed her my black dress with lace, and leather, and I showed her my spiky black shoes. "Edward said he likes these."  
>We laughed happily together and danced around the house. We were so happy for me. I sang "Teenagers" by MCR. Then, someone knocked at the door!<br>"Twila, where are you?" someone asked from outside. I opened the door; it was Allison. "If you fucking try to suck my blood again, I'll get Ed!" I screamed. She burst into tears. Midnight quickly jumped up to defend me, but I told her to go away because I could handle Alice.  
>"Okay, why did you come here?" I said. Allison's bloody tears didn't scare me. I knew she had enough blood to last when she attacked Allison. "I felt so bad for trying to drink your blood." she cried, hysterically. "I wanted to apologize with a present."<br>"All I want in the world is Edward, and I have him, so nothing you can give me matters to me." I scuffed at her. But she held up two tickets to an MCR concert!  
>"Oh my fucking God!" I was static. I grabbed them from her and gave it to Midnight. "Actually," Allison whimpered, "one was supposed to be for me, so we could go together."<br>"But, I want to go with Ed." I shouted. I imagined his beautiful face with his black eyeliner and black lipstick, and his sexy body.  
>"Okay," said Allison, "we can just take my whole family. Esm e really loves MCR too."<br>So we went to the concert. Edward and I had sexual intercourse on the way. Everyone thought we were so cute.  
>"This night, walk the dead!" screamed Gerard Way. Then, Evanescence came on! They sang a duet with MCR, and sang other stuff.<br>Emmett had an ejaculation in the audience, and turned into a bat. "Oh shit, no!" sighed Edward. "This is too bad, Twila, this is really bad!" All this stuff kept happeneing while I was with them. Vampires turn into bats when they are really excited, so everyone would know his secret. Fortunately, no one cared because they were all goths. Gerard saw, and jumped down from the stage and came over to us.  
>"Hey, are you a bat?" he said with his fucking killer voice. I creamed so loud because I love Gerard with all my life. His makeup was running because he was crying when they sang Helena. (that song is about his grandpa who died. RIP Gerard's grandpa) He touched Emmett's wings and Emmett transformed back to normal.<br>Gerard went home with the Cullens because he and Emmett fell in love and became boyfriends. I was so jealous, but Ed got angry, and I told him that I loved him, so it was okay. We all went home, and I got Gerard's autograph!

xxx End of Chapter

Please, guys give me more reviews. I think that this was a really good chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Okay people, I am not a troll! I am a vampire, okay? Get it straight! Thanks to the people who gave me good reviews, you guys rock!

Chapter 4

I was walking down the hallway in school, when I saw Ed with...Bella? She was asking him something, and crying all over the place. "What is going on?" I snared.  
>Edward hugged me and said "It's okay, I was trying to ignore her, but she wouldn't go away."<br>"Please, please, Edward," she cried, "I really want to go to homecoming with you. I go every year with no date, and now I'm in love with you and want you to be MY date."  
>"Shut the fuck up," Edward said, "Can't you see that I already have a date? This is my girlfriend, TWILA."<br>"Yeah, you better back off," I told her, "Otherwise, things might get messy."  
>Bella ran away screaming.<br>"So, have you seen Emmett, he wasn't in homeroom today."  
>"Yeah, uhhh Twila, he transformed out of the school so he could go on tour with Gerard."<br>"But, he's a vampire!" I was shocked.  
>"Yeah, and you're a vampire too."<br>"Oh yeah."  
>(AN: don't forget, I was waiting for the right time to bring it up again).<br>We both turned into bats and flew out of class. Luckily, no one noticed us. When school ended, I went into my car and drove home. When I got there, my found that my sister was getting married.  
>"Oh my sucking God, are you getting married to Jasper?" I could not believe it.<br>"Yeah," she said smiling, "I love him, and he's going to live with us now."  
>I started to cry because Ed and I weren't married yet. Midnight tried to hug me, but I shot her, because her life was so much better than mine. "I'm already sixteen, and I'm not married yet!" Tears swam down my beautiful face.<br>Suddenly,  
>"Surprise!"<br>Midnight and Jasper weren't getting married, it was Ed and I who were!" Midnight and Jasper got married the next day, instead.  
>"No way!" I was so inflated. Edward and I had an atheist ceremony in my house. We were husband and wives. Midnight, Jasper, Esm e, Emmett, Gerard, and Rose were all there. But so was...Alice?<br>"I hope you're not mad that me and your brother are married," I said, gothically after the wedding, "Besides, I told you I don't like you that way, I'm not a lesbian."  
>Alice sighed. Then, we all went to a party. drank lots of blood, and went back to my house. Someone rang the doorbell. I answered it while I was making out with Edward.<br>"WHY DID YOU MARRY HIM, YOU IGNORANIUS?" shouted the guy at the door. It was Bibby Brown. He rolled his wheelchair inside, with Jacob tagging along. "Don't you dare touch Twila." said Edward, with snot running out of his nose. Everyone came to see what was happening. "Why would I touch her? She's hyenious!" he said, glaring at me.  
>"That's it, now I have to kill you." boomed my husband. He turned into a savage, just like the time I went to his house. I told him to stop because I needed to talk to Bolly and Jacob, and he stopped.<br>"Okay, why don't you want us to be together? Why is our love so bad for you?" I cried.  
>"It's because...I can't say it..." answered Bibby Bolly Brown. "Just spit it out!" said everyone in unison.<br>"Maybe this song will help you understand," he started to sing in his crampy old voice, "Well I miss you. I miss you so far. And the commission of your kiss, that made me so hard."  
>Well, some guy named Gerald was furious, because that was his song. He attacked him because of copyright refridgeration. (AN: I don't own the lyrics to that song either). There was a big fight; I started to cry.<br>"Oh no, you're in love with me, aren't you?"  
>Bibby Bobby Bolly Brown got off his wheelchair and ran away from Gerald, screaming "Yes!"<br>Edward killed him.

xxxEnd of Chapter 4xxx 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

IF YOU'RE LEAVING ME LONG ASS REVIEWS ON WHY I RUINED YOUR LIFE, THEN SORRY, BUT GET THE FUCK OVER IT! I am going to keep making chapters, and if you report me, then you're a loser. Besides, I'll just make a new account. ANYWAYS, THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO GAVE ME GOOD REVIEWS. AGAIN, YOU GUYS KEEP ME GOING. PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER 5.

CHAPTER 5

We didn't know what to do with all the blood with Bobby Brown, so we just drank it off the floor. We had wedding games and shit. Jacob left because he was angry at us for some reason. We played 'Spin the Bottle' and Gerard had to kiss Ed! (AN: LOL, bisexual guys are so hot). I wasn't jealous at all, because they were both guys, but Emmett was depressed because Gerard was his boyfriend. We listened to Green Day, and he finally cheered up.

I was going to sleep that night when I got possessed by Satan. It was okay, because we were friends, and he just does that sometimes as a joke. I asked him what he wanted, and he told me to kill Rosemarie.  
>"What? Why!" I knew that Ed would be angry if I killed his sister.<br>"Because, she's a blonde prep." said Satan, suicidally.

So I went to the Cullen's house in the dark. I knew which room was Rosemarie's, because her door was pink with pom-poms hanging from it, and a poster of Hilary Duff. I broked down the door, but inside was...Edward?  
>"What the fuck is going on you asshole, is this your room!" I exploded. "No, let me fucking explain!" and Edward started to cry. Just then, I realized that Rosa was on top of him!<br>"Ew, what the fuck, buster, that's your sister!"  
>I exploded again.<br>I transformed and began to tare the room apart, and ripped all the preppy posters down. I jumped at Rosaline and bit her neck, and she started to have a seizure. She ran in circles, and then dropped dead on the floor. Edward continued to cry.  
>"This is disgusting," I said with disgust, "I can't believe it, you and Rose."<br>"Just listen, okay? I couldn't see in the dark, and I thought she was you." he said, trying to please me.  
>"Yeah right, like I would believe that? We're getting a divorce!"<br>I was so pissed.  
>Suddenly, Edward got on his knees and sang: "If you marry me, will you bury me, will you carry me to the end?"<br>Just then, I remembered the promise we had made over that song when we got married. We said we would always be there for each other.

"Okay, fine, this is your last chance, bitch." I ran out of the room to see Carlisle in the hall. "Hey, babes," he laughed, "I'm so much better than Edward, why don't you come upstairs with me?"  
>But I ran away, sadly, because everyone wanted something from me.<p>

The next day was a bad time, because it was awkward between Edward and I. Plus, Midnight was in the hospital because Jasper called her a slut, so she slit her wrists. Jasper was getting really moody, all the time. He acted jealous around Edward and I all the time. I asked him about it in school.  
>"Hey, why the fuck did you make my sister slit her wrists?" I roared.<br>With depression, he sighed and said "I'm just not in love with her anymore. After you killed Alice, I saw your true strength."  
>"What are you saying?" I didn't understand.<br>"I'm saying that I would rather be with you than her. So I was hoping that she would kill herself so that we could be divorced."  
>"Oh my God, I would never be with you in a million years. You're a terrible person..." I said with bloody tears of poop running down my pale face.<p>

I was wearing violet fishnets with safety pins in them, a red corset with a black vest over it, a pentagram with more safety pins, and tight black jeans.

Michael, Jacob, Bella, and Jessa all gathered around us. Jasper was so embarrassed. A lot of the teachers came over and started at me.

"Twila, please report to the Office of Principles." said the teachers, strangely in unison. I followed them, the principal was there and he said to me, "I'm sorry, but we are going to have to transfer you to a different school."

"Oh my fucking God, no! I can't, this is where Edward goes to school!" I said loudly.

"Yes," they admitted, uncomfortably, "but you're causing a really bad disturbance in the school. You see, there is something...odd...about you. Nobody feels comfortable with your being here, so we're sending you to the only other school in Washington called Mt. St. Preps Academy."

I couldn't believe it. I was never going to see Ed again if I went there. I jumped out the window, ran home, took out a knife, and cut myself. There was blood all over the floor. I fell down, and started to die.

xxxTo Be Continuedxxx

xxxEnd of Chapter 5xxx

Okay, sorry guys for the cliphanger. I will update soon. Reviews. Thanks.  
> <p>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: Okay you know what, preps? I'm going to write my story better so you guys can stop complaining about 'chatspeak'. SO NOW YOU WILL HAVE NOTHING TO FLAME ABOUT HAHA! By the way, stop telling me to use spellcheck, because I'm using notepad and it doesn't have it, okay? Midnight, thanks for the good reviews, and everyone else who gave me good reviews, you guys rock! Ta-ta, Gillesbie! I love you! Preps stop flaming! Goths rock 666.

Chapter 6

xxxContinued from the last chapterxxx

When I woke up, Edward was over me. "Twila. TWILA!"  
>He screwed into my ear. "You're going to be okay."<p>

My long, straight hair was all around me. I was lying on the floor. I was wearing a black strap shirt with a matching sweatshirt over it, and a black jean skirt over it with MCR pins on it. I had ripped fishnets, and black spiky highheels. There were bandages all over my arms and body where I cut myself. You could see the blood coming through.

"Just fuck off, okay?" I said with a sad smile; I started to cry. He tried to comfort me. His bronze hair was all spiky with purple steaks in it, and he had white foundation on his sexy face. There were tears running down his topaz eyes. "No, please tell me why you did this." He shooted.

"I don't want to effing talk about it, okay? Can you just back the fuck off?"  
>I was so depressed. I got up from the floor and tried to run out the door, but Edward stopped me.<br>"WAIT!" he whimpered. "There is someone waiting for you out there, it's not safe."  
>His voice got all low and hot like a male version of Amy Lee in the beginning of Going Under.<p>

"But I really need to talk to you!" I begged pleasingly. "Listen, I can't stay in this school anymore!"

"We can talk later! Watch out, she's about to break down the door!"

Suddenly, I turned around and the door smashed down. It was...BUFFI THE VAMPIRE SLAYER? (AN: thanks for the suggestion! 666 xxx)

"Ahahaha, don't even bother," she said meanly, "you can't escape from me Twila Beautiful Psycho Topaz Sad'ness Cullen."

But, I was angry to even see her. "You know what, Edward? You never pay attention to me. Why don't you just go to Emmett, so you can guys can screw, because obviously, you don't care about me."

"No, please," he got down on his knees, with dark tears of sorrow, "give me another chance."

"Do you remember what I said that night?" He looked at me all confused and sad, and Buffie started to take out her sword.  
>"I said, one more chance, and I meant it! Now you can just get the fuck out of my life because you only hurt me!"<p>

I took of the pentagram that he gave me, and just before I was about to throw it out the window, he ran over, hugged me, and sang "Crucifixion in Space" by Marlin Manson. That song was so touching, that I had to forgive him.

"Excuse me, where were we?" laughed Buffie the Vampire Slayer, who was looking at us.

"Look, if you don't get out of here, I am going to post these pictures of you screwing Angell on the Internet!"  
>I shooted.<br>She got scared, because she didn't want to end up like that prep, Paris Hilton.

A lot of other stuff happened, and then Edward went home. We were still married. I didn't get to talk about him about transferring. I went home and listened to Panic At The Disco, and put on a black nightgown and hung my pet hare on a skull clip. I went to the bathtub, and saw...Edward?

"How did you get in here?" I asked, angry and shocked.

"I transported in. I have telekinesis." (AN: like Volxemort from My Immortal lol)

We took off our cloths, and you guys can guess what we did. (Yeah, you pervs, get your minds out of the glutter).  
>The next morning I woke up and I couldn't believe it!<br>"Oh my fucking God, wake up right now!" I screamed.  
>he drove over to my house to see what was wrong.<p>

"I'm pregnant!" I was crying. I started to cut my wrists over the bandages with a razor. Just then, the phone rang. It was the principal saying: "Twila you're going to be late for your first day and Mt. St. Preps Academy."

"That's it, this couldn't be any worse!" I flew into my bed and kept crying. My pillow turned red and black with makeup and blood.

"YOU'RE GOING TO MT. ST. PREPS ACADEMY?" Edward yelled.

"I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU THAT LAST NIGHT YOU IDIOTIC AIDS!"

I couldn't take it. My life was absolutely terrible. I had nothing to live for. Edward tried to calm down and hug me, but I punched him away.

"Please, it'll be okay." he promised. I didn't believe him. I just wanted to watch The Ring, and overdose with aspirin and pot. I started to sing How Could This Happen To Me by Simple Plan.

Ed weeped and weeped. (AN: if you don't love sensitive guys, then fuck off!)

I fell asleep, having nighmares about preps and babies.

xxxEnd of Chapter 5xxx

Lol, I bet you didn't expect that. Well, you will have to wait and see what happens.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: Flamers, back off. Goths, thanks for the good reviews. Sorry that took so long to update! Okay, I was listening to Linkin Park and I started to overdose on pot, crack, marijuana, and coke, and had to go to the hospital for a week lol.

CHAPTER 7

The next day, I woke up in the morning and opened my icy, topaz eyes. I was covered in blood. There was blood all over my bed. My wrists had started cutting during the night while I was having nightmares. I moaned smexily and got in the shower, and all the blood swirled down in the drain, like in that movie, Psycho. (get it? It's part of my name? By the way, if you don't like gory moves like that, then FUCK OFF!)

I was sent the uniform for fucking Mt. St. Preps Academy in the mail and I put it on suicidally. It was prep-pink with purple plaid and the skirt was really long, so I took a knife and cut the skirt really short. I also got a black Sharpie and colored the whole thing black. I put on a bunch of MCR pins on it, and some safety pins. I ripped the part of my shirt where my boobs were supposed to be, so you could see my lazy black bra. I put up my long straight black hair in a messy thing with spikes all shooting out. I also put on some red eyeshadow with black glitter in it.

When I got to the school, there were a million preps there. I started to cry gothically, and gave all of them the middle finger. I also realized that I was pregnant, so I screamed. All of the stupid preps got scared and ran to tattle on the teachers (who wore all pink). They all crowded around someone, gasping orgasmically and puzzled. I pushed through the crowded, giving them dirty looks, and I saw who they were staring at. It was...Edward!

"Oh my God, what the fuck are you doing here?" I shooted, and jumped into her arms. All the teachers got scared and ran away while looking at his beauty from the distance.

"Baby, I just couldn't keep going to that school without you, so I transferred here. That school is just full of preps now." He said, and started to sing "You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison" to me. I loved him.

I knew that he would always be there for me.

"By the way, Twi, you're not preggers."

I couldn't believe it! He said that he had gotten me tested, and that I was not going to have a baby, apparently, anymore.

"I'm so glad. L.O.L"

I was crying with joy. We ditched school, and dropped out as well. We smoked drugs outside, and vaporized alcohol so we could inhale it, because apparently that's easier than just drinking it.

All the preps looked at us and wished they were as cool as us.

Things were getting back to the way it used to be and-

xxxEnd Chapxxx

Okay, sorry it was so short. I'm still in rehab from the incident, so I need to get better to write more of the good stuff. LOL bye.


End file.
